Mii Force
Streetpass Squad is one of the 4 new DLC games for Streetpass Plaza. This game was develloped by Good-Feel (Makers of Kirby's Epic Yarn) This game is recent and information about the game is limited. More will be added as more is learned about it. Objective You are hunting the villianous "Gold Bone Gang" who are plundering various planets across the universe and you are to recruit miis and mercenaries to help you defeat them. You also have 3 requirements per level that you should go for. *Reaching Required Score (Collecting gems and treasure help with this) *Collecting All 5 Treasures (Some may be in enemies, enemy groups, walls and gem cases (Coloured Diamond Items) *Completing with all Pods intact (Attempting with 1 Pod and completing with level guarentees this) You can hire allies by; *Streetpass or Spotpass (FREE and RECOMMENDED) *Hire a mercenary for 2 Play Coins (Dog or Cat depending on your favourite animal) *Hire any old ally for 3 play coins (Limit of 3 per mission attempt) If you are hit, you will lose 1 of your pods. If you lose all your pods you can try again up untill you lose on your 3rd attempt. Failure of your 3rd attempt will end your mission with any treasure found being kept and the dismissal of your current squad with no further penalty and a cutscene with the gold bone gang bragging about their victory over you. Plaza Ticket Requirements This section is unfinished and will be updated as new data is discovered from the game. Beat Boss of 1-1 Beat Boss of 1-2 Beat Boss of 1-3 Beat Boss of 2-1 Beat Boss of 2-2 Beat Boss of 2-3 Beat Boss of 3-1 Beat Boss of 3-2 Beat Boss of 3-3 Beat Boss of 4-1 Beat Boss of 4-2 Beat Boss of 4-3 ??? ??? ??? Clear all Missions with all pods intact ??? Defeat 5000 Enemies Get 100 Pods through missions intact Unlock all Titles Recover all treasure from all missions Reach every missions target score Weapons (Based on colour of Mii or Mercenary) Red - Incinerator (Hits all within range) : Lv 1 - Short Range Flames : Lv 2 - Medium Range Flames : Lv 3 - Long Range Flames : Tip: Good for groups of enemies. Orange - Vorpal Laser (Straight line shot) : Lv 1 - Small laser : Lv 2 - Medium Laser : Lv 3 - Large Laser (Pierces through objects with small laser after obstacle hit) : Tip: Good for lines of enemies or strong enemies hiding behind weaker enemies. Yellow - Chain Lightning (Discharge in both opposing directions upon hitting something) : Lv 1 - Small Ball : Lv 2 - Medium Ball : Lv 3 - Large Ball Light Green - Plasma Whip (Latches on to nearby enemies and gems) : Lv 1 - Small Whip (Short Range/Low Damage) : Lv 2 - Medium Whip (Fair Range/Medium Damage) : Lv 3 - Large Whip (Long Range/High Damage, Can grab gems and attack enemies through walls.) : Tip: Damages all enemies within whip's path as well. Green - Kinetic Crusher (Bounces off everything it hits) : Lv 1 - Ball (Few Bounces) : Lv 2 - Ball (Many Bounces) : Lv 3 - Large Ball (Many Bounces) Blue - Tracking Sharks (Targets opponents) : Lv 1 - 1 Shark (Basic Tracking) : Lv 2 - 2 Sharks (Advanced Tracking) : Lv 3 - 3 Sharks (Master Tracking) : Tip: Makes it easier to hit opponents and bosses without having to adjust ships angle. Light Blue - Wave Blaster (Spreads out in an arc in front of you) : Lv 1 - Small Waves (Few pulses/Normal Arc) : Lv 2 - Normal Waves (More pulses/Wide Arc) : Lv 3 - Large Waves (Many pulses/Huge Arc) : Tip: Helps with groups of incoming enemies. Pink - Globular Cannon (Travels along terrains) : Lv 1 - 1 Glob : Lv 2 - 2 Globs : Lv 3 - 3 Globs (Faster travel) Purple - Warp Charge (Hold fire for warp blast) : Lv 1 - Small Charge (Slow Travel Speed/Short Radius) : Lv 2 - Normal Charge (Good Travel Speed/Fair Radius) : Lv 3 - Large Charge (Fast Travel Speed/Large Radius) : Tip: Good for groups of enemies when fully charged. Brown - Spkie Launcher (Foward firing) : Lv 1 - Spike Shot : Lv 2 - Spike Shot : Lv 3 - Multi-Spike Shot (Deflects projectiles) : Tip: Can destroy opponents with spike launcher itself and deflect projectiles with it as well. White - Cosmic Cutter (Sends out cutter and returns to you afterwards) : Lv 1 - Cutter (Short Range) : Lv 2 - Cutter (Long Range) : Lv 3 - Large Cutter (Cannot be repelled by projectiles) : Tip: Protects you from incoming projectiles. Black - Bomb Blaster (Shoots a bomb which explodes soon after) : Lv 1 - Small Bomb (Small explosion) : Lv 2 - Bomb (Medium explosion) : Lv 3 - Large Bomb (Big Explosion) : Tip: Effective on groups of enemies or slow/still bosses. Trivia You also get a new title upon completion of a mission with up to 120 titles becoming avaliable to show as your reputation. Each area has a high score which can be compared to other miis who own a copy of Streetpass Squad with their title as you last saw them with. You recieve the Mii Force Helmet upon purchase of this game (Also works for Combo pack) Your Squad leader is a striking resemblance of a "Metal Mario" with an M on his forehead. Your ship is the same colour as your Miis colour. Speech 1 (Many Recruits): Thank you for joining us name, i see you have number recruits in tow. Speech 2 (One Recruit): Thank you for joining us name, also to you mii. (Says "Brave Mercenary" if your ally is a mercenary)